9 Sisters
by CaraDaughterofNemesis
Summary: You know the summery is in the story but please read and I know I really should update my other stories but this idea has been bugging me for a while and guys no flames and everything CaraDaughterofNemesis
1. Chapter 1

OKAY I KNOW I SHOULD UPDATE ALL MY STORIES AND STUFF BUT THIS IS A GOOD IDEA AND MY FRIEND I PRANKED HER BY TELLING HER I WAS PREGNANT SHE THOUGHT I WAS ANYWAY THE SONG I'M LISTING TO IS SUPER BASS BY NICKI MANAJ NOW ON WITH THE AMAZINGLY WONDERFUL STORY THATS THE BEST ONE I EVER WROTE BUT FIRST SUMMERY.

Back before the gods were born well Lupa was the only one some weird titan of gems and riches cursed Kronos that his first children will have the curse of riches. He and Lupa got together they had nine girls all with different skin tone, eye color, and personality they are known as the nine children of Kronos and Lupa they are Greek and Roman and inorder for Gaea to be beaten they need to be together or Gaea will rise set out on an adventure to find out what happened to them after they died where did they go were they are now and two of them are on the Argo II and what about the demigod civil war the truth will be told and powers will be at the max and finally the seven areeither them or met some of the daughters.

Lupa

I had eight of my kids Kronos was gone out of my life and back to Rhea. My poor first two (gold eyes, Afircan skin tone and brown curly hair) were cursed but I didn't care my eldest was Hazel Levesque and her twin Harbor Relez two different last names identicaal twins. My second pair of twins leafy green eyes, tan skin, and smooth caramel colored hair Egypt and Eternity Evers. My third pair blue eyes, Mexican skin tone, and blonde hair that fell into ringlets Charlie and Chassity Erikson. My fourth pair brown eyes, golden tan skin, and curly black/brown hair Italy and Ibiza Mitrez. My last child green, gold, brown eyes, Cherokee skin tone, and brown choppy hair Piper McLean. They will be heroines I know it they will have goood lifes my pups will do as there told or tell people what to do either way they will go down in history one way or another.

Your Love- Nicki Manaj

Okay guys I really had to at least type this chapter and look me up on other fanfiction sites

WatchYourBack- Fanpop

peppperandcara- wattpad

watchureback- DeviantArt

~CaraDaughterofNemesis bye!


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY GUYS HI CAN'T WAIT FOR A LOT OF STUFF TO COME OUT THE HOUSE OF HADES COVER CAME OUT YESTERDAY SONG I'M LISTING TO ~Waking Up In Vegas By Katy Perry~

Time skip to the demigod civil war (wow time skip never did one of those plus the prank on my friend worked she seriously thought I was pregnant so hilarious)

Hazel

I had lost my boyfriend Cody Stole son of Hermes, my twin sister and all my sisters except for Piper my best friend Kaylee Gardiner daughter of Demeter was missing her sisters Mary, and June were dead but Miranda was alive. So anyway we (Camp Half-Blood) just found Selena Dare daughter of Apollo dead well her skeleton haning up no flesh, mucels, or vaines on her just organs and bones. So Piper and I were walking to Bunker 8 when we started to feel hot then we reached the door it opened and white flames came blasting out now you might be thinking aren't werewolves immune to fire welll no fire hurts us anyway I could feel my whole body on fire. When the fire was out (thank you neirds) I screamed in Piper's ear but no answer. I blackedout knowing that my last sister was gone forever being casted into the deepest part of Tartarus with the rest of my sisters.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN NNEEEEEEEEEEEE BREAK THATS TOTALLY GOD DAMN AMAZING AND BETTER THAT OTHER ONES!

When I woke up I was in the infirmary feeling disoriented. I looked over to my right and saw one of those reports. Painfully I grabbed it and read it.

_Name: Hazel Levesque_

_Gender: Female_

_Godly parent(s): Lupa, and Kronos_

_Age: Immortal (to a point) so around 1,000ish_

_Reletives: Piper, Charlie, Chassity, Italy, Ibiza, Egypt, Entirnity, and Harbor_

_Injuries: Missing (from the kneecap down) leg missing half her face, missing toes and fingers, missing right arm, and many numerous burns_

_Treatment: therapy, metal, ambrosia, necter, and ointment_

_I was shocked missing body parts. The chart fell out of my hands and landed on the flooor with a big ** BOOM! **a so of Apollo Jared I think came running in "Hazel your awake thats good but you were out for a month due to the smoke in your lungsa lot of people died but thats the bad news well not that your awake but the good news is that the war is over!" Jared said the last part with excitment._

_"Who won?" I asked him_

_"Us the Greeks" I wish I had my Cody, my sisiters, and my friends here to celebrate but most of them were gone well friends all of my sisters were dead and Cody but the war is over. _

_"When did the war end?" I asked Jared_

_"Last week. We have been cleaning up everything and repairing we made sure that we would never ever ever meet again to prevent another war." I got up from my bed despite Jared's complaints and stepped outside for the first time in a month._

_Song I'm listining to ~Arms by Christina Perri~_


	3. Chapter 3

So I am here midnight bored so I'm all like I should update so here I am

Song I'm listining to ~Give Me Everything By Pitbull Afrojack Neyo~

Hazel

Today I went to Camp Jupiter the Roman Camp to give a speech on the war. After giving Terminus my hourglass that turns into a spear I was ready to say my speech.

"Greetings Romans I come in peace I am Hazel Levesque daughter of Kronos and Lupa" some people gasped "in the war I lost all my sisters, some of my friends, and my boyfriend I was asleep for a month after Bunker 8 exploded"

TIME SKIP TWENTY MINUTES LATER

"And when we are on quests as the goddess of Ravens I will make sure we never see eachother unless Gaea rises and I will make sure we stay at peace thank you for your time." I left the camp with my spear and headed to my palace on my Pegasus sized Raven, Coal. I thought about my sisters

Harbor- goddess of Crows

Egypt- goddess of Egyptian Cobras

Entirnity- goddess of Gryphons

Italy- goddess of Wolves (Lupas a she-wolf not the goddess)

Ibiza- goddess of Lupas Canius (A/N its dogs just said it awesomely)

Charlie- goddess of Pythons

Chassity- goddess of Rattle Snakes

And Piper- goddess of Humming Birds

And we all can turn into the animal that were the goddess of and we have the look in our eyes of the animal. I miss my sisters during the Titan War we moved all over the place making sure we were never found until the war was over. I sighed and turned back to Camp Half-Blood because I needed to see my friends that are still left and help repair and close the bunkers and plant new plants and trees.

Okay so on Wattpad I made a rant type thing on what us fangirls would do if Uncle Rick killed Nico.

"I know that if *bawls eyes out* Uncle *sniffle* Rick *sniffle* kills *crys* Nico *crys* us fangirls will gang up barge straight into his house and demand that he brings Nico back to life because he is THE MOST AWESOMEST PERSON IN THE WORLD HE IS NICO FLIPPING DI ANGLEO SON OF HADES AMBASSADOR OF PLUTO STEPBOTHER OF HAZEL LEVESQUE DAUGHTER OF PLUTO AND FULL BROTHER OF BIANCA DI ANGLEO DAUGHTER OF HADES EX HUNTER OF ARTEMIS HE IS THE RAISER OF THE DEAD THE HOTTEST BOY IN A BOOK AND BEST OF ALL HE IS THE GOHST KING! He will survive BECAUSE HE IS NICO DI ANGLEO!" How about that huh?

Song I'm listining to ~Sweet Nothing By Calvin Harris and Florence Welch~


	4. What Will Happen Sometime In The Story

Okay guys last day of school so nothings better than what you will probably see in the story sometime like during The House of Hades and its like 1:15 right now anyway here is what you might see.

Song I'm listining to ~This Is War By Thirty Seconds To Mars~

Hazel

I looked at the girls eight of them all covered up in modern clothing sweatshirts with the hoods up Nikes, and sweatpants. "This is Harbor" Annabeth said pointing to the first one "Egypt" she said pointing to the next one "Eternity, Charlie, Chassity, Italy, and lastly Ibiza." I got a message through Harbor's eyes it was my twin my twin in person. I ran up to her as fast as I could. We were palm to palm a golden glow formed around Harbor and I. Out of the corner of my eye I saw everybody look away then we were how we looked when we left Greece in tattered Greek dresses, golden sandles, hair braided with gold strands in it so like a goddess not to mention the war helmets on our head. I had my golden Raven helmet helmetthree statues were also on the helmet with Raven feathers hanging off the the end. For Harbor it was the same except Crows.

"Well thats new" Leo said.

"We need the nine daughters of Kronos and Lupa they have power so strong it can sometimes out beat a god." Annabeth said

"But where are they?" Leo asked Annabeth

"They split up after they went against the gods every statue was destroyed that they are myths" Annabeth replied

"EXCUSE ME!" Hazel exclaimed getting up which means that are cover just blew up. "I THINK THEY ARE REAL REAL BECAUSE WHO ELSE WOULD- you know what strong beliefs sorry guys."

"Let me guess because of Lupa right?" Annabeth asked Hazel nodded.

"Then who is your true father huh Hazel?" Jason asked

"Non of your business" Hazel replied

Hazel whistled and five large Pegasus sized creatures came out of the sky but I knew what they were they were giant Ravens courtesy of my twin, Hazel.

Well night or morning people

Song I'm listining to ~Circus By Britney Spears~


	5. Chapter 4

Long time no see there will be less and less often updates do to school

song I'm listining to ~My Songs know what you did in the the dark (light am up) by Fall Out boy and know Teenage Dream by Katy Perry~

Hazel

Having eight sisters not by me and a new curse from Hades was different, hard to deal with, and horrible. No twin to comfort me, no sister to comfort me, or parents. I only had Camp Half-Blood and a stepmother, Chiron. I remember one day having to go to a child of Zues to comfort me. It was too much to take late at night nobody was around it had been a month since my sisters died. It was cold, stary, pitch black, buggy night I snuck out of my cabin with an arrow. I went towards the Ant Hill and stuck it through my hear. Pain was all that I could think of, blood is what ran down my nightgown, nothing is what I felt, breathing is what I could nearly DO and right then and there I was happy. Happy that I could start to see my sisters again. It was the last time I ever felt emotion before I died with a smile on my face.

Really short chapter but it's school season and next week I go to Gooseberry Falls so no updates hmmmm none on October 8th because The House of Hades comes out. And no updates on October 22nd New 2 hour Pretty Little Liars, world premiere of Ravenswood, and the 3rd Divergent book comes out oh and it's dance season so I will rarely update ~Song I'm listening to Wake me up when September ends by Green Day and now This is war by Thirty seconds to mars~ oh and if you saw the City of Bones movie please comment what you thought of it.

DaughterofViolanceandAthena who should be CaraDaughterofNemesis is out until next time!


	6. Authors Note

Show I'm watching ~100th Ghost Adventures episode~

Song I'm listening to ~Thrift Shop by Macklemore, Ryan Lewis, and Wanz~

Okay so in about two weeksish I will start a OYAN (One Year Adventure Novel) so I might update about once a monthish because of that and it's gonna be about Norse Mythology and yep bye.

CaraDaughterofNemesis

Song I'm listining to ~Titanium by Sia and David Guetta~

Show I'm watching ~100th Ghost Adventures episode at the Exorsist House~


	7. AN

Okay so a person name Fictinal Slut gave me a **REALLY **mean reveiw on my story City of Shadowhunters and Demigods saying I was on drugs, burn the story and ect, but if people don't like the story it's like you don't have to reveiw horrible reviews and stuff so if you reveiw mean reviews THEN DON'T REVEIW AT ALL I ALREADY HAVE A BROTHER WHO TEASES ME AND I DID NOT HAVE A REAL TRUE FREIND UNTIL I WAS IN FIRST GRADE AND TEASES ME ABOUT ME BEING GAY I HAD ME DATE NICO IN MY HOUSE OF HADES TO FIT IN. OH NOT TO MENTION HOW MUCH PEOPLE REVEIW ABOUT MY GRAMMER I MEAN YES I DO KNOW WHAT GRAMMER IS AND HOW TO USE IT, BUT I JUST CHOOSE NOT TO USE IT AS MUCH. SO IF YOU THINK THAT YOU WANT TO GIVE ME PITY DON'T I'M LIKE LEO I HIDE THE PAIN BY LAUGHING (it helps) OH NOT TO MENTION THE ONLY GOOD REVIEWS I GET ARE PRACTICALLY FROM MY FREIND SAMANTHA SO MY POINT BEING IF YOU REVEIW BAD THINGS JUST DON'T REVEIW ANYTHING! THANK YOU.


End file.
